oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigurd Tyr Godefroy Asgier
History Oldest son of the unofficial 'quintuplets' who was born and raised within a small village within a demiplane left behind by his grandmother and deity Brunhilde Godefroy Asgier. Apart from anecdotal stories about his training (including both martial arts and oratory) and interactions with the other children of the demiplane he didn't have much of a story to tell until he was introduced to the prime material plane. Sigurd's story on the two worlds was a short and dramatic one that allowed him to develop into the person he is today. It started sometime within the year 1020 not long after their day of birth, where the children apart from Yuna were allowed to roam freely into the world by their father, Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgier. He was wandering the streets of Haven with his appointed caravan of people when he slipped away from them to explore more of the city on his own. Dressed in fine clothing Sigurd made a fool of himself as his crimson eyes danced across the cityscape. Jaw dropped in awe at the majesty of it all and the sheer amount of people around him. He could barely even put them in his sights as majestic airships flew overhead, a mistake that had swayed fate momentarily into his favour as he bumped into a woman who was walking down the street. This fated encounter would allow him to meet his first, albeit, short lived love with a woman called Kaiyako Dreamsnow. Meeting her would thicken the lenses of his already heavy rose tinted glasses. She was a kind and (mostly)proper lady and the two hit it off immediately, he would continue to court her over a few more months. Even going as far as to proclaim his affections for her at the top of his lungs during an arena in his final moments before he was eliminated. This would all come to an abrupt end though as Kaiyako Dreamsnow seemingly fell of the side of the plane. No matter how hard he tried he was unable to reunite with her and this sent him into a downwards spiral that he had a hard time pulling up from. His followers blew it off at first as a healthy amount of mourning and heart break over his first love. But as his alcoholic binges lasted as long as weeks they had to get him on the road again to even attempt to pull his mind from it. It was going on the road again that he found a brand new distraction in the form of an unfortunate girl he had found orphaned in the woods. She was a frightful thing at first that regarded him with suspicion but eventually his open hearted nature would win her over... There were a few hiccups along the way including her nature but he would desperately try to see past them and help her in any way possible despite warnings from his more wise counterparts. But as they watched his mental health improve from its deteriorated form they eventually left the two alone. Allowing them to become largely dependent on one another, barely ever spending a day separated... But Sigurds life wasn't destined for a easy road. No one bearing the Asgier sur-name would ever have a complacent life without tribulations. As an aspiring adventurer Sigurd often took jobs that may be seen as dangerous, even in the eyes veteran. Just like his father before him he was foolhardy, strongly believing that as a team one could overcome the most perilous of adversities. This would change as; without even a murmur, or a chance to strike back his skull was split in twain with a loud sickening crunch from a cleaver. His death was met with no mind from most of his compatriots as they split the loot among themselves, only one would care. Aurora Nightingale, who was so distraught she fled the scene. Sigurd would be buried in a unmarked grave as his soul refused to return to his body, to be lost in obscurity if not for his father who had discovered his fate over a year of silence from his son... It would still take 4 years to convince him to come back and another year until he was comfortable to leave the palace. Appearance Go more in-depth with your appearance than the Physical Description section of the infobox and pictures allow. Personality Describe your character's personality. Relationships Family Father - Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgeir Mother - Yaeko Asgeir Step Mother - Q Asgeir Step Mother - Emily Asgeir Step Mother - Ikari Jenova Brother - Vol Sister - Anzu Sister - Ellinor Sister - Yuri Sister - Kara Aspirations What do you hope to accomplish in this world? Category:Player Characters